Death Penalty
by Elerick
Summary: Jade comes to deliver the final verdict in Dist’s trial after his crimes to the empire. Dist makes a unique last request. Jade x Dist, Angst and slight gore and Yaoi


Death Penalty

Jade Dist

Warning: Angst, slight Yoai

-------------------------

"You have a visitor, Freak." The hateful words echoed off the wall over and over again, they were empty to the ears they hit, that is… except for one.

"A visitor…?" Lavender eyes, paled through thick lens looked almost hopeful at such an unfamiliar word.

"Hello Dist." The visitor stepped into the dim light the barred windows allowed to pass through their grasp, still his military issued buckles and buttons shined, well polished.

The prisoner buried his face in his arms, allowing only his snow-white locks to be seen. "I don't want to speak with him."

"I don't believe you have a choice." Almost melodic, perfectly articulated words floated through the air as the cell door was opened with a groan of neglect. His tone didn't matter, all that voice could ever do was send knives through his chest. He refused to respond, lest it bring more blades from his lips.

Not that it bothered the colonel in the least, "I must say… I've never seen you so pathetic." The shadows of the prison bars wrapped around his less then kept form, as if the cell caged his crazed mind in its own hell, not just his physical body. His usual lavish suit was worn at the elbows and knees to the point of tatters and holes, the midnight black now a dingy gray. His ivory hair was tasseled and hung awkwardly in ever direction over his arms and legs as he sat there in his crouched position, drowning in his own bitter conscienceless.

"Do you really think I need to hear that right now?" The former God General growled into his own arms. He long ago realized his was on the lowest rung of his life, a wilted rose, dying in a neglected and forgotten garden of stone, he didn't need it pointed out. "Say what you want an leave me to rot alone."

"Fine." The colonel pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, as calm as ever. Nothing seemed to throw him from his pillar of duty; not even the news he was about to unleash could so much as rattle it. "I've come to deliver the final verdict in your case."

That caught his attention. Hesitation held the words back in his throat. There was a question hanging heavy in his lungs, making it difficult to breathe… did he really want to know the answer?"

"What… What is it?" he finally asked.

The visitor paused for a moment, turning to the prying guard. "Leave us." He stated sternly so there would be no argument. Grumbling to himself the man complied and the two were left alone. The almost familiar silence lingered in the air, as if their childhood friendship was hovering above them, innocent laughter tickling the edges of their ears, almost spiteful in their happiness.

"…Jade?" unable to take the silence any longer Dist questioned his former friend. He wasn't sure if he should be joyful or worried that they had sent someone so personal to give the news.

"…They decided on the death penalty, it is to be done tomorrow morning." His voice was without emotion, without a bit of remorse, hatred, or even sympathy. It was the exact way a military officer should deliver such news, as a nonobjective third party… even though he was nothing but.

Jade watched the prisoner for his reaction, if it wasn't from concern, then simple morbid curiosity. Dist didn't say a word; his eyes stared at him blankly for a moment, unaware of what the other had laid on his shoulders, just before they glassed over. His mouth opened and shut, his hand rose and fell, but not a word came. Finally, with a shaking sigh he bit his lips and let his face fall into his hands, the actions of a man without hope, his body shuddered quietly in fear and small sobs.

The colonel just watched, his cold expression never faltering. He did nothing to comfort his misery, allowing him to mourn the loss of his own life in the way he wished.

"Jade…"

He twitched at the sound of his own name, brushing away some auburn locks that had fallen in front of his oddly gentle face. "…What?"

The crumbled husk of a man suddenly shot to his feet fists shaking at his sides. The other prepared for some rant, or perhaps even an attack from the fragile man, but was taken by surprise, something that didn't happen often. "Bring out your spear."

It was such an odd request, under usual circumstances he would not have complied, but the man was going to die, he might as well humor his last bout of insanity. With a quick, effortless flick of his wrist the weapon came to his hand, shining in the dim light. "What is this about Dist?"

A shaking, silk-gloved hand, worn to the point where it no longer hid the pail fingers under it, gripped the weapon. It made his fingers appear so small and delicate compared to the thick steel. Oddly he didn't take it from his former companion, he just lead it up until the tip hovered above his heart, nestled almost comfortably in the fabric of his suit. There he held it, resolute in his intentions, speaking in a low, hoarse voice as he gave the words to his final request.

"…I want you to do it…"

Jade stared at him as if he were mad and speaking in tongues; "You want me to kill you?"

"Yes…" the word was choked, no matter how simple it was.

Crimson eyes narrowed to slits, "Dist… Saphir, I will not be responsible for your death, I would surely be punished-"

"No you wouldn't!" his voice grew high with stress, his throat felt like it had turned to stone. "You'd be killing a condemned criminal that no one cared about in the first place/"

"You are simply hysterical, Saphir, take some time to straighten your thoughts and I'm sure-"

"I don't have any more time!" He shrieked, the shaft in his hand was shaking terribly but he pressed it harder against his anyway, tearing slightly at the red fabric under his coat. "If I have to die at least let me die by your hands, not by another. You want to do it anyway!"

"…I do not wish for something so horrid, I am simply the messenger."

"Don't lie to me Jade! We've been fighting our entire lives, you're the one I've always needed buy you've done nothing but hate me. You can't deny that!" his arms flew out beside him, almost in a crucified position, face to the merciful heaven with eyes and teeth clenched shut with the fear of what was to come, yet he was more then ready to face it. "This is what you want so fire at will."

He kept himself from even considering the offer. The weapon disappeared into thin air before any lasting hatred could take control of his actions. "Saphir… stop such foolishness." a crack echoed through the air his hand hit the hysterical man's pale cheek, the force so violent the smaller man nearly stumbled to the ground. "I will do such thing, you are loosing what little sense you have in your own grief."

Dist held his injured cheek, tears streaming down the hot, red skin. "B-but its true… Isn't it?" he was shuddering, his legs almost too weak to hold, "You hate me… that's the only attention I've ever received from you, insults, beatings, cold stares. I loved you and you ever did was loathed me. If I'm such an insignificant speck on your perfect life, the last few reminders of the horrid things you've done, then wipe me out. I spent my life clinging to your hatred and now I will die by it, if you hold and memories of our friendship then end my life now before it's taken before some crowd for entertainment. Haven't I suffered enough?"

Jade could only grunt and look away, there was no proper way to react to the outburst. Those glassy violet eyes of his pulled at what few heartstrings he had left that had yet to break. He had been trained for killing, not comforting psychotic, suicidal prisoners. For a while the room was silent again, excuse the occasional hiccup or sob from the former general. With a sigh he decided there was only one response he could give.

"I don't… hate you Saphir."

The pathetic sniffs suddenly halted, "…what?"

"I don't hate you…" he repeated coldly, "So get those thoughts out of your head at least…"

The wilted remains of the former proud scientist and mechanic could only stare, if he had spoken another language the would wouldn't have made any more sense. "Then… How do you feel?"

"I said I didn't hate you." His hands nestled themselves in his pockets, a natural defense to hide what was going on in his head, his feelings were best left buried, like his past. "Now, I said what I came here to say and I bid you farewell." Military issued boots clicked and thudded against the stone floor as he turned to leave the other to his fate. He should hold no guilt, he told himself, it was not he who decided the verdict, there was no reason to spurn the messenger.

However as he reached the door a tug, so small he barely felt it, pulled at the tails of his uniform. "Jade…" the weak voice lingered in his ear.

He shouldn't have stopped, every bit of his brain told him that, but he did. "What is it Saphir?"

"I… I'm going to be executed tomorrow… don't I deserve a last request?"

"I suppose, if you don't wish for an earlier death…" he paused, then nodded, deciding this was not the time to mock him, "What is it?"

The words hesitated on the other's lips, debating whether it was safe to come out. "You don't hate me…"

"…Right. That's what I said."

"…Jade… its my last night… for the last night I lye… could I lye with you?"

Crimson orbs widened ever so slightly at the request. They stood for a moment, Dist still hanging from his uniform, eyes looking searching his face for an answer. Finally Jade responded, not with a word, he turned and held the other's thin shoulder in his hand. Before the former God General could question him he was silenced when a pair of silken lips captured his own.

As the sun sank in the distance, the light was cut by the shape of prison bars and two men, falling into the abyss of the night together.

The sun was a ghostly white in the sky as it rose to be sliced by the barred windows. It was spring, if the colonel recalled correctly, but the world seemed as mute as a fresh fallen snow. Perhaps the environment around them was awaited of their situation, giving them a silent soundtrack of death.

Yet the cell felt little like a coffin when the light made Jade's eyelids finally part. The room was oddly warm and two sets of even breathing filled the bitter silence, the soft sound screaming that there was life here yet to be taken. The world, it appeared, was mourning too early.

He rolled on his side, getting a warning of pain in his joints, his body was telling him he was not as young as he used to be but the warning was ignored. He had to see the face of the other, that was all he cared about.

For the first time he could recall, the delicate, almost feminine features of his childhood friend were serene. His ivory hair was tossed like silver wheat and limbs, so pail and thin they might as well been the very bones they held, were hopelessly entangled with the sheets, yet a small smile pulled at his violet painted lips. He couldn't remember ever seeing the other smile, an innocent smile… surely he had seen such a thing but it had been so long….

In the morning's light, with such a pure expression, he had the look of an angle, not some love sick vision fools always saw their companions as, but a true cherub, waiting to be taken to heaven. With a nearly shaking hand he touched the soft skin of his cheek, possibly for the last time. He could not stand the haunting thought of such sweet lips gapping in terror as some stranger ended his happiness.

He wouldn't allow such a thing.

With a flick of his wrist his spear shot obediently to his hand, the blade shining even brighter in the sunlight. He knelt down over the body of the angel, his angel, letting his breath lightly pelt his lips as he whispered sweetly in the silence. "Saphir…"

The sleeping cherub twitched in his sleep, "Jade…" he mumbled, the word halting his blade for a moment, the single word sounded so perfect on his lips. He had to fight the visions of the night before, his pail body pink with the heat of passion, chest pumping up and down with tempered breath, pausing ever moment to shout, even scream his name. He had seen him in the heat of ecstasy, the rage of hatred, teetering on the edge of sanity, and the wide-eyed fear of his own life. They had spent a lifetime of friendship, rivalry, and unrequited love that could never be. He owed him this much, he told himself, after all that he deserved it.

"I'll fill your last request, Saphir, I'll give you the gift of a happy ending and you'll finally be free of all this pain I've caused you… I promise."

The tip of the spear touched his soft skin, which sank a bit under its pressure, soon lining the blade with crimson it highlighted the crescent of his cut while he traced along the graceful curve of his neck. Blood, the same shade of his one eyes, spilled over ivory and onto the gray of the sheets, pooling on the bed like a red waterfall. Slowly, the muscles in his face simply relaxed from a smile to a small gap, but not another word would pass through those lips. He didn't so much as twitch, as if in some cosmic what he had expected death's cold touch, as long as it was brought to him by the warm hands of the one he loved.

Jade sat up, sore legs hanging off the mattress. This was better for him, he told himself, let him die while he was still happy/ He placed a hand on his brow and with one deep, shaking breath, sobbed quietly when he realized there would be no soft even breath to accompany his own.

He was Jade the Necromancer, and yet there was nothing he could do.


End file.
